Fooling Around
by AliasRuisleipa
Summary: It's Shizuo's and Izaya's first night alone in an empty house and both of them are equally excited and nervous... But sometimes things just don't go as planned. Fluffy one-shot


**A/N:** Wow I can't believe how much fluff I wrote. I always write sad things.

This takes place during their high school years so they're around 17.

It's also un-beta'd so if you find any grammar/spelling errors (I'm not native speaker) then please let me know :)

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! ^^

**Fooling Around**

Shizuo was, to say the least, nervous.

And he figured he had every right to be. He was staying the night at Izaya's place. They started dating a few months back and he had actually stayed the night a few times already. Once he even ate breakfast alone with Izaya's mother when the other had been too adorable to be woken up with the bed hair and a small trace of saliva running down the right side of his mouth.

But this time, they were _alone_.

The twins were on a weekend-long martial arts camp and Izaya's parents were working god-knows-where like usual.

That meant they were free to do _something for the first time _without the danger of being caught or interrupted.

As much as it frightened the teen, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't equally excited.

He made his way to Izaya's door and, with a deep breath, knocked.

He had to wait for a moment for his boyfriend to open it. He was greeted with a somewhat shy smile which Shizuo instinctively returned.

"Hey."

"Hey."

They stood there smiling at each other for a moment longer before they realized what they were doing and where they were. Izaya made room for Shizuo to enter and with the corner of his eye, Shizuo let his eyes take a quick trip from Izaya's head to toes. The shorter male was wearing a gray hoodie Shizuo knew he loved and looked adorable in, black shorts (Shizuo happily noted how easily removable they looked) and white socks.

Izaya was beautiful and Shizuo wondered how in the world was he so lucky to have him all to himself.

"Make yourself home, I'll go get us something to eat."

Shizuo felt slightly better to see that Izaya seemed about as nervous as him.

He went to throw his backpack to Izaya's room since it had some specific _equipment_ in it that would (hopefully) be important later.

Then he made his way to kitchen to see Izaya preparing some snacks for the two of them. He decided to help by hugging him from behind and scaring him shitless in progress.

"Holy-! Shizu-chan! Don't scare me like that!" victim of the sudden hug assault glared at him.

"Hmm… You're just being jumpy."

Izaya opened his mouth but closed it and turned his face away, answering with a "hmpf" instead of the usual witty comeback.

Shizuo frowned and took the earlier statement of feeling better about the fact that Izaya seemd nervous as well. Now he kind of wishing that Izaya would be like the confident little shit he usually was instead of this jumpy and too-tense-for-a-hug Izaya to cover up for the insecurity Shizuo himself was feeling.

Well, it was understandable, he guessed. While they never had a verbal agreement about what their plans for tonight were (apart from the movie they were supposed to watch), Shizuo was pretty sure Izaya had been giving not-so-subtle hints.

"_Come to my place next Friday? I'm the only one home, so we have the whole house for just the two of us ;)"_

"_We should take a _long,hot_ and _steamy_ bath together too, don't you think? ~"_

"_Maybe we should stay up _all night long_ too? You know, to watch the sunrise of course ~"_

Yeah he was sure.

… Which kind of made the fact of how tense Izaya was being even weirder. Maybe he'd loosen up while they watched the movie. At least Shizuo hoped he would.

They moved onto the couch, set the bowls of chips, popcorn and candy on the table and Izaya pressed play for the movie he had set up earlier while Shizuo made himself comfortable.

And then Izaya sat on the other end of the couch.

In all honesty, it made him just a bit more sad than annoyed.

Shizuo loved physical contact, even if it was just feet brushing together or holding hands but he was also slightly scared of it because of his strength. He would never want to hurt someone close to him. Izaya liked being touched too but not as much as Shizuo, at least that's what Shizuo thought. Regardless of that, it was usually Izaya to plop down on his lap or lean against his shoulder, as if to tell Shizuo he wasn't afraid of him getting hurt by his boyfriend so the said boyfriend shouldn't be either. For all Shizuo knew, that could be exactly what Izaya was doing all the time.

Why didn't he want to cuddle now?

…

_He wasn't afraid of Shizuo jumping on him against his will, was he?_

"… Of course not."

"…"

Izaya sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, you thought that one out loud. Why the hell would you even think like that anyway?"

Shizuo felt somewhat embarrassed so instead of actually saying anything, he swifted his gaze between Izaya and the empty space separating them on the couch until Izaya got his point. That didn't seem to make it any more understandable for the other, though.

"Geez, I know you adore the perfectness that is my body but don't you think you could survive not holding my hand or something for more than, what, ten minutes?"

Shizuo thought about it for a second and then, irked, pulled him onto his lap and settled comfortably so that Izaya could lean his back against his chest and then wrapped his arms around the slender body.

"I don't really think it's necessary," he murmured against his ex-enemy's neck and the said person chuckled lightly.

"You're just an over-sized teddy bear, aren't you? As cuddly and pretty much as smart as one too."

Shizuo ignored the slight insult but he might have tightened his grip around him for a second.

"Why are you being so tense?" the whisper was a lot quieter than Shizuo intented. Izaya stayed quiet for a moment before replying with a voice as quiet.

"… I'm just a little nervous."

He then turned around and repositioned himself so that he was facing Shizuo, still in his lap. Shizuo's arms were still wrapped around him but they had now lowered to rest on his waist. Izaya placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and looked at him straight into the eyes before continuing.

"You know, it's the first time I- _we_ are going to do something like this and I know I've always had a flirty and suggestive nature, not to mention a hot piece of ass if I dare say so myself, but… I guess it's easier said than done so I'm slightly nervous. It's really nothing more than that."

"Well, I'm nervous too. I just… If you don't want to then that's alright. I don't want to feel like I'm forcing you into anything."

"No!" Izaya esclaimed a little louder than either one of them expected before lowering his gaze and the tips of his ears turning red, a rare sign of embarrassment from him, and started to fumble with the hem of Shizuo's shirt.

"It's definitely not that I don't want this. I've actually wanted this for a long time now so you're really not forcing me into anything. It's just- It's you were talking about."

The last sentence was murmured so silently that if Shizuo wasn't focusing on him with every cell on his body he would've missed it. But alas, he didn't and it stung. _Bad._

"… I see. You could've just said so…"

Shizuo averted his eyes and being sharp as he was, Izaya realized immediately how Shizuo most likely interpreted his words.

"That's not what I meant! Hey- look at me!" Izaya tried to meet his eyes but Shizuo made that near impossible so with a frustrated sigh Izaya placed his hands on his cheeks and forcefully (he knew it couldn't hurt Shizuo) made him face him but his eyes were still downcast.

Like a pouty toddler who had done something bad and feeling guilty about it.

"_Shizuo."_

Worked like a charm.

Now he was able to look into the amber eyes he had grown so attached to.

"I didn't mean your strength. I trust you and you know it. What I meant was that I'm nervous it's _you_ out of all people. Because… Hell, this sounds so cheesy, because you're special to me. No one else could ever make me feel the things you make me feel by just being next to me so of course I'm nervous about doing a bit more…_ intense_ things too."

Izaya gulped and his cheeks were hued in light pink and Shizuo was sure his was too.

"But…"

The raven leaned closer so that their foreheads were touching.

"It does _not_ mean I don't want to or that I'm scared to."

Shizuo legitimately felt so happy he could probably run and jump around the house if he didn't have something more important to do so he settled to close his eyes and kiss the male on his lap.

It was a simple peck on his lips, lasting for only a couple of seconds.

He blinked his eyes open to look at the reddish-brown ones staring back , closed them again and dived in to a new one that had a little more passion and movement than the first one but still felt soft and tender as their lips glided over each other in sweet synchronization.

They kept kissing while the blond pulled Izaya closer so that their chests were touching and Izaya wrapped one arm around his neck while the other one tangled in the blond hair. Shizuo's hands lowered ever so slightly downwards and he swore he felt Izaya smirk against his lips before smoothly grinding their crotches together, drawing a hiss from the other.

"Wanna move to the bedroom?" he whispered in the raven's ear and was pleased to feel him shudder against him before he abruptly stood up, holding Izaya from his behind while Izaya tightened the arms around him and wrapped his legs around him too, making sure to create sweet friction between their lower bodies.

They (or more like Shizuo) made the way to the bedroom in the speed of light. They didn't bother to turn on the light since it was illuminated in orange by the sun setting outside and neither one of them really even noticed since they had a more urgent thing in their minds. Shizuo lowered Izaya on the bed and Izaya pulled him on top of him the second his own back touched the mattress and then proceed to attacked his lips again a bit more feverishly and roamed his hands on Shizuo's back.

Shizuo smiled in to the kiss. _This_ was the Izaya he loved so much.

"We'll take it slow, okay?" he murmured against the thin lips.

"Okay."

Shizuo smiled and kissed the male below him softly on his lips and then made a line of small kisses to his neck. He could feel his own fingers shaking a bit when he let them carefully make their way under Izaya's hoodie…

…. Only to feel Izaya tense up again.

"Just relax," the blond muttered against his collarbone.

"Oh, sorry… Keep going."

Izaya was gripping the back of Shizuo's shirt and the blond followed the order, brushing his hands against Izaya's sides that immediately twitched under them.

"…Hm!.. Hmppft…!"

Well, that's sure annoying.

"Are you laughing at me?" Shizuo took his hands back to himself, sat up and folded them over his chest and glared at Izaya who was looking like a deer caught in red lights.

"I wasn't laughing at you, it's nothing I swear! … Now come back here," he gave the sexiest smirk he could muster up to distract Shizuo but it was already too late.

The amber eyes lit up in realization and Shizuo's lips twisted into a feral grin.

"You're ticklish."

It wasn't a question but Izaya answer against it anyway while trying to scoot away from Shizuo.

"No I'm not."

Shizuo unfolded his arms.

"Don't you dare- Hmmpff- Ahahahahahah!"

This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and Shizuo was definitely not passing it up so he acted before thinking, resulting in a merciless tickle-torture for Izaya. The raven would never go down without a fight so he started to kick and roll around in attempt to escape… Which was more or less useless since Shizuo barely felt any of the kicks and made sure he couldn't escape.

"Ahahaha-Stop! Hmphahahah NO! I'm seri-aahahah-us!"

"But you sound like you're having a great time," the ruthless attacker grinned as he kept attacking the sides (which seemed to be the most ticklish parts) of his boyfriend.

"Hahahah-Fuck yahahahah! I-hahah swear I'll-hahah-kill you in youahahah sleep- Hahahahah!"

At that Shizuo figured it was about time to stop but he still kept grinning like an idiot whereas the laughing face of his victim turned murderous in a blink of an eye.

Slowly, Izaya took a sitting position in front of him while glaring him all the while...

… and took a pillow from behind his back and started hitting Shizuo with it using all of his strength.

"You. Are. So. Dead. You. Can't. Believe. How. Much. I. Really. Really. Hate-Umpfh!"

Suddenly Shizuo wrapped his arms around his middle and pressed his face against the shorter one's chest. It was an awkward position, considering Shizuo was still sitting cross-legged and Izaya was more or less standing on his knees but apparently none of it mattered to Shizuo.

"Nah, you love me."

_thumph_

With a sigh, Izaya began to calm down but hit the blond mess of hair with his pillow for the one last time before tossing it behind him.

"… Sometimes you make me wonder _why_."

Shizuo stayed quiet but loosened his arms around him slightly when he felt slender fingers thread through his messy hair. Izaya could feel his smile on his chest.

Izaya fell to a sitting position, forcing Shizuo to take his face off of his chest and to look at his face instead. Izaya was still frowning and crossed his arms while staring at Shizuo's neutral face. They stayed quiet like that, examining each other's eyes before Izaya spoke up again.

"You sure ruined the mood."

Shizuo smirked a bit.

"Sorry 'bout that. I promise not to tickle you ever again."

"You'd better since I'm breaking up with you and giving you a goodbye present with my flick blade if you do."

Shizuo's smile lacked any sort of regret but the male agreed anyways.

"Deal."

"Good. Now, I'm a little hungry so let's go eat something," Izaya got off the bed and started making his way out of the room when Shizuo grabbed his hand, causing Izaya to roll his eyes.

"What is it now?"

"You know I love you too."

"…"

They locked eyes for a couple of seconds before Izaya let out a soft chuckle.

"You're as unpredictable as ever, Shizu-chan," he took a hold of the hand Shizuo was holding his with and helped him get off the bed too.

Instead of letting go, they entwined their fingers together and left the room, smiling like idiots they were all the while.

Ok, I admit it.

I just wanted to write my headcanon about Izaya's ticklishness ruining the mood.

I might also write an omake about the breakfast moment between Shizuo and Izaya's mom.

Thank you for reading and feedback is always very welcome! ~


End file.
